After Raw Gang Bang Centon Style
by rose.waldron.9
Summary: Two Shot co written with gamesgrl5887. John Cena is ambushed after April 14th Raw and used by the reunited members of Evolution. What will poor Cena do when the Hounds of Justice want a piece of him next? Can his ass take more or will he tap out?Slash Centon, John/Evolution, Centon/Shield
1. Chapter 1

April 14 2014 RAW

It was a Monday night after a live episode of Raw and most of the wrestlers and WWE staff had already exited the arena. Three men entered a spacious locker room, pulling a struggling John Cena along with them. It was a historical night for the WWE and the members of the newly reunited Evolution. John fought the ropes binding his strong arms behind his back, trying to see through the black blindfold tied over his eyes. Three pairs of leering eyes took in the WWE golden boy's bare chest, glistening with sweat from his time in the ring.

Hunter smirked and grasped John's jaw in his large hand. "You gonna play nice, Boy? Evolution is going to show you who the top dogs are around here."

John tried to scream but the sound was muffled by a thick cloth tied between his lips. Hunter chuckled, turning to Randy Orton, his protege as Dave Batista was holding the helpless Cena still. "Go lock the door, Randy. We don't need any..." His hand trailed down to brush over John's covered cock, earning an indignant grunt from the bound wrestler. "Interruptions to stop our fun. We need a proper reunion celebration."

Randy smirked at the bound John as he locked the door. He walked over to John and ran his hand down the muscular body. He loved the feel of all those muscles straining to break free from the rope. "Calm down, Cena. You are not going anywhere. You are our prize for the night and you might as well just accept it."

Dave stepped forward and pulled the blindfold off John. He laughed out loud at the glare John was unleashing at them. "What's the matter Johnny? Don't you want to play?" Dave ran his hands down John's chest and down to the rim of his jeans. He quickly unbuttoned and pushed them down, leaving John in his underwear. Wrapping his hands around John's body he squeezed the large bubble butt. "I know I want to play."

John glared daggers at the nerve of the three men who had grabbed him. He had only been minding his own business in his locker room resting after his promo with Bray when he had felt three pairs of hands subdue him. Hunter gave a dark laugh. "I love a stubborn bitch...So, Boys. What do you want to do first? He is a hot piece of ass and he's all ours to play with. He isn't going anywhere. Right, John?"

"Muck Mou!" John fumed from behind his gag, jerking his body in defiance.

Randy loved John's attitude. Only John Cena could be tied up, gagged and surrounded by men ready to fuck him blind and still have be this combative. Randy grabbed John's underwear and pulled it down, leaving Cena naked. He slapped John's bare ass, enjoying the

indignant grunt that came from their captive. "Now, now, Johnny. That's not nice."

Dave laughed, seeing the bright red hand print on Cena's ass. He slapped John's ass himself, enjoying the mark his hand left behind. "Besides, I think we will be the ones fucking you." Dave stepped back and admired the nude form of their captive, laughing out loud when he saw that John was starting to get hard. "Look,Boys. I think our toy is enjoying himself."

John's face flushed as he realized the men were all seeing how aroused he was becoming at their treatment. A small part of him loved having his strength stripped away, being rendered helpless and at Evolution's mercy. Hunter studied John a moment before reaching over to slap his reddened ass hard. John jumped, a moan slipping past his gagged lips before he could stop it. "Yeah, I think you're right, Dave." Hunter told Batista. "He likes it a little rough."

Randy smirked as an idea went through his mind. "Well then Boys, who are we to deny him?" Grabbing John by the back of the neck, Randy pulled him over to the couch and bent him over the arm, leaving his ass in the air. "I think Johnny here deserves a nice, hard spanking for all he's done to aggravate us over the years. For example, Dave I bet you would like to get back at him for your last match. He humiliated you before you left."

Dave thought about his last match with John and felt himself get angry all over again. "You're right, Randy. I think he needs to be punished. However, I want him to beg for his punishment first." Dave pulled John's face up and looked him in the eyes. "I want to hear you beg us to spank your ass. If I take off this gag and anything other than than a plea for your spanking comes out of those lips I promise you that you will be sorry. You know what I'm capable of."

John knew he was outnumbered and unable to fight back with his hands tied, resting above his exposed ass. When Dave pulled the gag off he swallowed his pride, trying to avoid getting beat up. "Please, spank me." He spoke in a low tone, hating how submissive he sounded but his cock twitching in excitement as his body betrayed him.

Dave smiled, enjoying watching the Cenation leader beg for a spanking. Dave brought his hand back and spanked John's ass hard, watching as the bubble butt in front of him turned red. Unable to stop himself he spanked John over and over again, not stopping until Randy grabbed his hand. "Hold up Dave, don't forget about Hunter and I." Dave stepped back as Randy motioned for Hunter to step up behind John. Randy pulled John's head up again and hissed, "Beg for Hunter to spank you and beg loudly. None of this whispering shit."

John could not stop shivering from the intense look in Randy's eyes. "Please, Hunter...spank me!" He cried out before realizing he had given in.

"My pleasure." Hunter grinned as he began spanking John's already warm ass. He enjoyed the way the man's round butt moved with each blow. John Cena's butt was a work of art. After about 10 swats the older man's hand grew tired. "Your turn, Randy." Hunter smiled at his youngest team member. "Want to leave your hand print on Cena's ass?"

Randy stepped behind John and lets his hand fly. He loved the feeling of his hand bouncing off the bubble butt with each spank. He felt his body get more aroused when John let a moan slip out at one of his very hard spanks. Randy stopped spanking John and leaned over his back. "Are you enjoying this Johnny? Do you enjoy having Evolution put you in your place?" Reaching down Randy chuckled and stroked John's rock hard cock. "Judging from how hard you are I would say yes."

John could not resist bucking his hips and moaning at the contact. "Please, Randy. Untie me so I can touch myself." He pleaded. "I'm so fucking hard."

"Not yet, Randy!" Hunter piped up as he stroked his own hard cock. He had stripped out of his clothes while Randy worked. "I want to fuck his ass and make him beg first. No lube and no prep. Stubborn SOB is getting my cock dry."

Randy looked down at John and then shook his head at Hunter. "That's not a good idea Hunter. If you tear him open he will not be able to work and you know Vince will be pissed if John can't work. Do you really want to have explain to Vince that his top seller can't work because you tore him open?"

Hunter thought over Randy's words before sighing. "I guess you make a good point. " He went to retrieve a tube of lube, applying some to his cock. "Go ahead and strip down, Boys. You get his ass after I'm done." The Game pushed a finger slowly inside of John's ass to open him up. "Damn, he feels hot and tight. I can't wait to be buried inside him."

Randy stripped out of his wrestling gear and stood there stroking his cock, watching as Hunter slowly fingered John's ass. "That is so hot, Hunter. Listen to the little slut moan."

Dave stripped off his gear, enjoying the sound of Cena moaning. He sat down on the coach in front of the bent over John and pulled his head up, bringing his cock to John's lips."Suck my cock, Slut." Dave groaned as John immediately swallowed his cock.

Randy watched the scene in front of him and laughed darkly. He pulled John's head up so he could look Cena in the eye. "Look at you. The great Cenation leader bent over a couch taking it at both ends. If only your fans could see you. Could see their fan favorite is really just a giant slut desperate for cock."

John moaned at the Viper's demeaning words. For some reason they only served to heat him more. He tried to swallow as much of Dave's hard length as he could without gagging.

"Fuck, Cena looks hot choking on your dick, Dave." Hunter moaned as he replaced his fingers with his needy manhood. "Ohhhh yeah." He moaned deeply. "You guys have to feel this ass!"

Dave groaned as John sucked on his cock. "Forget his ass you should try his mouth. He is an amazing cocksucker." Dave began to thrust into John's mouth, enjoying the way John gagged and moaned. He could feel himself getting closer and closer to cumming so he reluctantly pulled out of John's mouth and got up. Randy immediately took Dave's place, shoving his large cock into John's mouth. Dave stood there watching the scene for a few minutes before he could take no more. "Hunter, hurry up. I want to try out the golden boy's ass."

Hunter moaned as the clenching of John's ass drove him over the edge. He pumped his hips as he filled the bound man before reluctantly pulling out. "Your turn, Dave. Make the slut moan."

John fought the ropes binding his hands as he slurped Randy's cock eagerly. He just needed to cum so badly! The three Alpha males were heating his blood beyond words. His cock stood up proudly, throbbing in need and begging to be touched.

Dave positioned himself behind John and thrust in hard. He groaned as his cock was surrounded in tight, hot heat. Dave spanked John's ass hard, groaning again as John tightened around his cock in response. "Damn Hunter, you were right. For a whore his ass is tight." Batista put one hand on each of John's hips and leaned over him. "Hold on tight, Slut." With that Dave began to pound into John like an animal.

John screamed around Randy's cock plugging his mouth as Dave hammered into him, the head of his cock striking his prostate with each thrust. It just all felt so good. Sweat poured down his face as his blue eyes looked up at the Viper, pleading for release. Hunter had felt good. Dave fucked him like a machine. It was pure heaven.

Randy laughed at look on John's face. "Poor Johnny boy. I bet you would like me to untie you so you can get some release?" He chuckled when John nodded frantically. "Too bad. You have to wait your turn."

Dave heard Randy's comments and smirked. He pistoned harder into John, ensuring he hit his prostate on every strike. After several minutes of hard thrusts Dave groaned and came inside John, adding his cum to Hunter's. He pulled out of John and motioned toward Randy. "Your turn."

Randy got up from the couch and lined up behind John. He pushed his hard cock inside John and started thrusting hard. John had already gotten him so worked up he knew he was not going to last long inside the tight heat. "Not going to last long, Slut. I am going to fill your ass with my cum." Randy spanked John's ass hard and when John tightened around him Randy groaned and added his cum to John's ass. Once he had filled John's ass he pulled out and stood next to his fellow Evolution members. "Well what do we do with the slut now?"

Hunter smirked as he began to redress. John was a sight bent over the couch, their combined cum running from his well used hole. "I say we leave him here like this for someone else to fuck."

"Please. No." John begged, panting and hard.

Randy shook his head. "We can't do that, Hunter. What happens if a friend of his finds him? They are going to want to know what happened and if little Johnny squeals on us it could get ugly." Randy looked at John with narrow eyes. "Why don't you two boys head back to the hotel and let me deal with him? I will make sure he does not say anything to anyone."

Hunter nodded slowly. "Okay, Randy. Thanks. I'll catch you later." The Game smirked at the bound John. "Thanks for the fun, Slut. You have a hot ass." He walked out along with Dave, leaving John and Randy alone.

Randy walked over to John and felt himself get hard again as he watched John struggle against the ropes. Walking up behind him Randy groaned as he saw the small trail of cum leaking from John's ass. He collected the leaking cum on his finger and gently pushed it into John's ass. "God, you look so hot like this." He pushed his finger in deeper and began stroking John's prostate. "I bet you are desperate to cum right now aren't you?"

If possible John grew harder at the demanding sound of Randy's voice. He was a strong guy but was unable to free himself, if anything they grew tighter. "When I tie my sluts they stay tied." The Viper had hissed into John's ear earlier and Randy had proved true to his word. "Please, I need to cum so bad!" John begged as Randy teased him. "Feeling you all fill me has me so damn horny. I'm ready to bust!"

Randy chuckled at John's pleas. "Sorry, you don't get to cum yet." He rubbed his now rock hard erection against John's back. "I am not done playing." Randy grabbed John by his tied hands and pulled him up. He led him over to the showers and turned one on. Once it was nice and hot he turned to John. "I am going to untie your hands. If you try to run away or touch yourself I promise you that you will be very sorry, Do you understand me, Boy?"

John shook his head yes. Normally a strong man who could out power anyone both in and out of the ring the dominance Randy was showing had him so turned on. "Yes...I won't run..or touch myself."

Randy smirked. "Good boy." Randy turned John around and untied his hands, bracing himself in case John tried to attack him or run away. He was pleasantly surprised when John just stood there with his head bowed, waiting for Randy's next order. Randy pushed John under the stream of water. "Put your hands on the wall and spread your legs." Once John had complied Randy stepped up behind him and pushed his hard cock inside John's hole again.

A sound passed John's lips as he felt Randy's thick length push inside him yet again. It was a deep, guttural moan filled with longing, passion and sexual frustration. He just felt so used, his sensitive ass ravaged but it was an adrenaline rush. "Please, fuck me!" He cried, his blue eyes squinting in pleasure.

Randy grabbed John's hips and began to thrust hard, giving John's aching body no mercy. He pounded his prostate, determined to turn the man in front of him into a begging, pleading mess. Feeling himself about to reach the edge for the second time Randy reached around John and grabbed his cock. Right before he came he demanded "Cum for me, now!"

John almost passed out as his body shook in release. Stream after stream of his cum coated Randy's hand as he screamed out his orgasm. "Fuck! Oh, damn!" He felt satisfied and spent as he slumped forward, glad the palms of his hands were against the wall for support, his heart racing and chest heaving from all he had experienced.

Randy leaned forward and placed a small kiss on John's back before he turned him around. Pulling John he kissed him hard. "Well, Baby Boy, what did you think? Did I make your fantasy come true?"

"Yes, Sir." A dimpled smile graced John's boyish features. "I've never came so fucking hard. It was amazing." John kissed Randy back with adoration in his eyes. "Thank you for sharing me with your friends, Master."

Randy smiled at his sub. "You're welcome,Baby. You owe me though. You have no idea how hard it was to convince Hunter and Dave to go through with this plan." Randy leaned down to kiss John again when he suddenly heard clapping. Turning around Randy looked to the door and groaned when he saw the three men standing there. How had they gotten in?

The three members of the Shield were smirking at the naked men under the shower.  
"That was a mighty nice show, Boys. Now we want to join the party." Dean spoke up first. He looked over at his Dom. "Right, Sir?"

Roman just eyed John with his trademark smirk, imagining how good his bubble butt would feel wrapped around his cock. He wanted a piece of John Cena. "Looks like we caught you...red handed." He said at last. "I think we can work something out."

(Uh oh. Poor Johnny. Can his body...his ass take any more or will he tap out? Part Two coming soon.)


	2. Chapter 2

(If you enjoy please leave some feedback. It's always appreciated.)

John gulped and almost shrank back against Randy at the predatory look in the Shield's eyes. "Please don't tell anyone, Guys." He begged. "If word gets around that Randy and I are in a BDSM relationship we could lose our jobs."

"We won't, John." Roman tried to assure him. "My boys here do what I say. We'll keep our mouths shut." His gaze turned to Randy. "If we get what we want that is."

Randy narrowed his eyes as he looked at Roman. He was not stupid he knew exactly what the Shield boys wanted. Pulling John into his arms, Randy growled, "What exactly do you want?"

Roman looked over at his boys who nodded as if reading his mind. "As John's Master we know he belongs to you. We want to all feel that famous Cena ass for ourselves."

John looked up at Randy in dread. "No, Master. I'm not a slut. I belong to you." His voice dropped to a whisper. "Besides I'm tired."

Randy looked at John and could see how scared and tired his pet was. He knew John did not want to play with the Shield and that there was no way John could take anymore tonight. Randy gave John a soft kiss and looked at Roman. "I think you and I should sit down and discuss this. How about we meet tomorrow for breakfast and you and I can can come to an agreement?"

Roman's lips curled as he let his dark eyes roam up and down John's nude body. "What's there to discuss? We caught you boys red handed." The Samoan chuckled deeply. "How do I know that you won't try to skip out on us?" He pulled out his phone to quickly snap a photo of the naked John and Randy huddled together. "Show up for breakfast or this gets posted online."

Randy sneered at Roman. He could not believe that Roman was resorting to blackmail. "I am a man of my word. When I say I will do something, I will do it! Now I will meet you at the hotel restaurant at 8 am." Randy grabbed John's hand and pulled him out toward the locker room. "Oh and Roman, if that picture shows up on the internet I promise you there will not be a hiding place in this world good enough to keep me from hunting you down and destroying you."

Roman slowly ran his tongue between his teeth and lip. He scoffed at Randy's threat. "Sounds like fun." He turned to Seth and Dean. "Come on, Boys. I have some...frustration to work off."

Seth and Dean nodded and followed Roman out of the locker room, both men feeling their cock go hard at Roman's words. They could not wait for their Master to play with them and they could not wait to play with the leader of the Cenation.

XXXX

The next morning Randy headed down to hotel restaurant, anxious about his meeting with Roman. Poor John was so anxious and afraid of what the Shield boys might do that he had barely slept the night before and was in fact pacing the room when Randy left. Walking into the restaurant Randy immediately spotted Roman and sat down. Wasting no time he asked "What exactly do you want from John and I?"

Roman kept his voice low as he leaned forward to look Randy directly in the eyes. "I told you...John is hot. We simply want to play with him." The Samoan had Randy right where he wanted him. "I promise we'll play by your rules."

Randy nodded his head, looking into Roman's eyes. He saw nothing but sincerity there so he decided to be honest with him. "John is feeling scared and guilty. He feels like it is all his fault that we are in this position and he is afraid that I will see him differently if he is used by the three of you."

Roman's eyes softened a bit at Randy's words. He understood Randy's concern for his submissive. He loved his own two pets. "Only you can answer that one, Randy." He paused. "Would you?"

Randy shook his head. "I love him with all my heart. Nothing will change that. The problem is that Johnny is so afraid that I know he will never be able to enjoy his experience with you and your boys if he is just left to you. That is why I think the best way to do this is let me get my pet excited for you, let me get him to his sub space and then one by one each of you can join in on the fun."

Roman stroked his chin in thought before nodding slowly. "I agree that's a good idea. I let my sweet one Seth play with another Dom once. He was so nervous I helped ease him into it."

Randy nodded, relieved that Roman was willing to go with his plan. "I know if I can get John relaxed enough he will enjoy the experience and that is all I want." Randy stood and shook Roman's hand. "Meet us in room 210 tonight at 8."

Roman nodded at the Viper. "Tell John not to worry. I'll keep my boys in line." He stayed sitting to order himself some breakfast. "I take it you're not staying to eat?"

Randy shook his head. "No I want to get back to my boy as soon as possible before he wears a hole in the carpet. He is so anxious and I want him to get some rest and relax. This is his first day off in a long time." Randy gave Roman a small smile and said "See you tonight."

Roman nodded and smiled to himself after Randy left. His pets would enjoy their rare treat and John would have fun. He would personally see to that.

XXXX

Later that night Randy watched as John paced the room. "John, calm down! I told you I spoke with Roman and he has agreed to do this on our terms." Randy grabbed John and gave him a soft kiss. "Relax, Master will take care of you."

John swallowed hard as he tried to obey Randy. He had been unable to rest or enjoy his rare day off. "Yes, Sir. I'm sorry. I'm trying." He took a deep breath. "I felt at ease with Dave and Hunter because they are your friends. Will you see me as a slut if I let three coworkers use me?"

Randy shook his head and pulled John in close. "You are my pet and I love you. Nothing that happens tonight will change that, Johnny." Randy heard a knock on the door and felt John tense. "Please try and relax, Angel. I want you to have fun." Randy walked over to the door and let the boys in, directing them to the couch that he had turned around to face the bed. Randy nodded at Roman and turned back to his baby. Walking up to John Randy began gently kissing his neck, making John moan. "Strip for us, Baby. Show the Shield boys what your Master has the privilege to see everyday."

John faced the three members of the Shield. He tried to relax as he slowly pulled his t-shirt over his head, revealing his muscular chest. Next, he unbuttoned his cargo shorts and boxers, lowering them to step out. Roman nodded at the alluring sight. "Very nice, John. Your Master is a lucky man." John smiled and reached up to touch the black leather collar gracing his neck.

Dean groaned at the sight of John's body. Leaning over to Seth he whispered "God that man has an amazing body. I can't wait to play."

Seth nodded, his eyes never leaving John. "Remember what Master said. We have to wait until we are invited to join."

Randy heard the two Shield members talking and was relieved Roman had kept his word. Randy walked over to John and ran his hands down John's body, slowly mapping out his pet's body. He ran his hands down to John's cock and began to slowly caress it. "Are you getting hard, Johnny? Do you like having the Shield looking at your gorgeous body? Do you like knowing that they are desperate to have you but can't until Master says so?"

John's head tilted backward to rest on Randy's chest as his blue eyes closed. "Y-Yes, Master." He panted in arousal as his cock began to thicken in Randy's hand. "Please, strip out of your clothes, Sir. I want to feel you."

Randy smiled and slowly stripped out of his clothing, loving the groans that came from both his pet and the Shield boys. Randy smiled and gently pushed John, guiding him to the bed. Once John had laid down Randy laid on top, rubbing their cocks together. He kissed John hard, swallowing his moans. Breaking the kiss Randy looked at John and gave him a reassuring smile before turning to look at Roman. "Come closer, Guys. My Johnny wants to feel you touch him."

The Shield eagerly stood and neared the bed. Roman could not resist licking his lips as he eyed the naked, hard John and Randy. "Okay, Boys." He told Seth and Dean. "I want you to strip out of your clothes to show Master Randy your perfect bodies. For now he is your Dom. You only do what he tells you to. You follow his orders as you do mine."

Dean and Seth both nodded, eager to finally be able to play. Once they had both stripped they bowed their heads and waited for Master Randy's orders.

Randy looked over Dean and Seth, impressed with Roman's control over them. He got off the bed and gestured to John. "Come here, Boys. I want you to kiss and caress my pet. Make him feel good."

"Yes Master" Both boys said in unison. They walked over to John, one man on each side of his body. Dean started to kiss his neck while Seth began licking John's nipples.

John let out small moans as he felt the two, warm mouths worship his body. His nipples grew hard from Seth's touch. He had to admit Dean and Seth were sexy as hell.

Roman stripped down himself and stood back to watch his pets pleasure John. It was an erotic sight.

Randy was enjoying the sight of him. He loved watching Seth and Dean cause his pet to writhe in pleasure. Leaning down next to John Randy whispered "How does it feel, Johnny? Are they making you feel so good? Would you like one of them to touch your cock? To suck it? Are you imagining how good one of their mouths would feel wrapped around your dick?"

"Yes, Master." John panted, his chest heaving. Dean licked the sensitive side of his neck and John wanted to touch his own cock but knew it was not permitted. "Please, Master Randy..will you order one of them to suck my cock?" Somehow, hearing the dirty words aloud made the act seem more taboo.

Randy smiled and turned to Dean. "Dean, since my baby asked so nicely I think he should get rewarded." Dean smiled and kissed his way down to John's cock. He licked John's cock, enjoying the groans it brought from the man underneath him. Dean wrapped his lips around the head of John's cock and sucked hard.

"Oh, God!" John gripped the sheets as he fought not to force his cock deeper down Dean's throat. Dean Ambrose had a very talented mouth and not just for mic work. "You feel so good, Man!"

Roman smiled as he stroked his cock to the sight. He knew first hand how Dean's lips felt.

Seth chuckled as he heard John's cry. He knew his fellow sub had an amazing mouth and he knew Dean would drive John crazy. While Dean tormented John Seth made his way up and started kissing and licking John's sensitive neck, enjoying the way John arched.

Randy watched as John's pleasure spiraled higher and higher. He knew his baby and knew without help John was no going to last until the last part of their fun. Randy went to his bag and pulled out a cock ring. Going over to Dean he halted the man and quickly but gently pushed the ring over his pet's cock. When John looked at him Randy smirked. "You are not cumming until Master Roman gives the okay." He nodded at Dean to return to his blowjob.

Roman felt himself grow unbearably hard at the power Randy had gifted him with over his sub. "May I cum, Master Roman?" John asked with pleading eyes. "Not yet, John. I would like to fuck you first if your Master agrees." Roman replied, looking over at the Viper. "I would use a condom. I know his ass is not my place to fill."

Randy felt himself get hotter as he thought about Roman taking his baby. Randy looked at John and when John nodded Randy smiled. "Seth, grab the lube and coat your fingers. You are going to get my pet stretched for your Master. Baby, I want you to spread your legs wide and pull them up. Show these boys your tight, little hole."

John spread his legs open, flushed that all four men were lusting over his body. He moaned as Seth slowly opened him to take Roman's thick cock.

Seth pushed one finger inside John's hole and gasped. "Master, he is so tight and hot. His hole is gripping my finger so tightly!" Seth began to pump his finger in and out, slowly adding a second and third finger inside. He pushed in deep and began stroking John's prostate, loving the gasps coming from the submissive.

Randy stroked his cock while he watched Seth stretch his baby. It was so hot watching Dean suck his cock while Seth fingered him. After several minutes he told both men to stop. Randy turned to Roman and handed him a condom. "He's all yours."

Roman took the condom, nodding his thanks to Randy. He knew what Randy was offering him was a special gift. He rolled the condom over his hard member then added some lube, not wanting to cause John any pain. "Are you sure you want this, John?" He asked as he straddled John. When John shook his head yes the Samoan pushed inside of John's warm ass. "You both may stroke each other to cum as you watch me fuck John." Roman told his pets before pumping his hips to thrust in and out of John. "Oh, yeah. Fucking tight ass, Boy."

Seth and Dean stepped off the bed and started stroking each other. They felt each other getting more and more aroused as they watched their Master fuck John. It was so hot seeing him pound into the other man. As their Master pounded harder and harder they began stroking each other faster and faster. Dean heard a gasp and his hands was suddenly covered in Seth's cum, which triggered his own orgasm.

Randy heard Dean and Seth climax but only had eyes for John. His baby looked so hot being pounded by the large Samoan. Randy walked forward and leaned down next to John's ear. "Does he feel good baby? Is his large cock hitting your sweet spot over and over? I bet you want to come so badly don't you?"

"Yes, Master!" John's body was shaking with his need to release. "I need to cum so damn bad!"

Roman grunted as he felt his own end rapidly approaching. He bent to pull the cock ring from John's throbbing shaft. "You may cum now, John. Let me feel your muscles milk my  
cock. Show your Master Randy how much you appreciate his gift."

John cried out his orgasm a few moments later, squeezing Roman so tightly that he reached his climax, filling up the condom. The Samoan Dom looked at Randy as he pulled out. "Your boy felt good. How are you getting off? You want to use one of my pets?"

Randy shook his head and walked to the end of the bed. He rolled John over and pulled him onto his hands and knees so he was facing the Shield boys. Randy thrust hard into John, burying his cock deep inside. Once John had relaxed around his cock Randy pulled him up so he was kneeling up, his whole front exposed. He wrapped one hand around John's cock and started stroking John as he thrust inside. Leaning in Randy whispered, "You were such a good boy for Roman now you are going to be a good boy for me. I want to see you cum again. I want you to show the Shield boys what a good pet you are."

John slowly grew hard again as Randy touched him. He panted and moaned until with one shudder of his body he came again, coating his Master's hand. "Did I please you, Master?" He groaned, exhausted and spent.

Randy felt his pet squeeze around him and that was it. He came hard, filling his pet with his cum. Once he had calmed he turned his pet to him and gave him a small kiss. "You were amazing, Pet. Now why don't you lay down while I let our guests out." Randy gently laid John down giving him a sweet kiss, smiling when John immediately fell asleep. Randy got up and walked the Shield boys to the door. "So we are good now right? You will erase the picture?"

Roman looked a little sheepish as he pulled out his phone and hit delete. By that time the three men had redressed. "I'm sorry about that, Man." He apologized. "If you ever want to play again let me know." With that the Shield left the room quietly, leaving a very tired Randy Orton and a sound asleep John Cena.


End file.
